


【鲁邦三世】【鲁次】法兰西落日

by HaruhiDaYo



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruhiDaYo/pseuds/HaruhiDaYo
Summary: 一场春药带来的意外打破了这对老搭档的微妙关系。
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	【鲁邦三世】【鲁次】法兰西落日

鲁邦今夜的约会对象是在塞纳河畔偶遇的波西米亚姑娘。

流浪民族的女儿热情又大方，乌黑的发是夜幕，明亮的眼是星辰。喝了酒，姑娘爬上鲁邦的车顶于夕阳中伴着塞纳河的风跳舞。鲁邦一边倚着车窗打拍子一边称赞说法国只有两种女人，皮肤惨白如蜡烛的Ms法兰西和脸颊绯红如苹果的Ms波西米亚。姑娘舞步飞快，说你们法国人叫我们波西米亚人，到了英国我们的名字又变成吉卜赛，欧洲贵族看腻了餐桌上的白蜡烛，就瞄上了窗外结的野苹果。鲁邦问香甜的苹果怕不怕被法国男人配着波尔多一口吃掉？姑娘回答最伟大的法国皇帝身高都只有一米六，够得着结了苹果的树梢吗？

鲁邦哈哈大笑，扶着伸手去扶一曲舞毕的姑娘，谁料姑娘自己一蹦稳稳落地。

“我要走啦。”姑娘一拢长发。

鲁邦被女人扔下不是第一次，但今次的状况未免有些事发突然。可毕竟鲁邦的血统混了世界上最讲究礼仪的两个国家，以至于他被女士打了巴掌都打不走脸上的绅士微笑。于是鲁邦拉开车门说我送你一程吧，如果不介意的话请告诉我目的地。结果姑娘说你不用在我这儿耗时间啦，我知道你心里有别人。

鲁邦愣了一下忙摆手说亲爱的小姐呀对我有任何不满都可以，质疑我一片真心可是不行的。姑娘已经蹦蹦跳跳跑向渐浓的夜色，留下一句你骗不过波西米亚女孩的，你的心都明明白白写在你眼睛里呢。

鲁邦没有去追。他一直站在车边看着姑娘的身影消失，然后点燃一根烟。

三天前他匆匆一人逃难似的跑回法国老家，然后一头扎进赌场酒肆俱乐部，风流人间一掷千金，早上与欧洲小国的皇室女眷共进早餐，下午臂弯里挽着的又是大剧院最卖座的女高音，活脱脱刚挤进名利场有钱没处花的公子哥。

鲁邦宁可自己是没心没肺、乐了今天就忘了明天的傻公子哥，但他IQ300所带来的超强的记忆力并不允许他做一个糊涂仙。持续了三天的浪荡不是一场享受，更像是他强迫性地用乱七八糟的社交娱乐塞满了自己所有醒着的时刻，在酒杯、裙摆、高脚椅间东躲西藏，不过是想拼命躲掉追着他屁股而来的回忆。

如果有人口出狂言，宣称天下能有什么事能让天不怕地不怕无数次化险为夷的鲁邦三世失了阵脚，慌慌张张只能想到逃，那可真是钱形听了都要发笑。可眼下这事儿确确实实就发生了。我们的大盗一个人吹着冷风呆站着车边，脚边散落的全是烟屁股。他这辈子破天荒头一遭真真正正碰上了抽多少包烟都解决不了的难题了。

三天前，他是怎么就把次元给睡了呢？？

《傲慢与偏见》开篇就下过定论：凡是有钱的单身汉，必定想娶位太太，这是举世公认的道理。因此有钱而迟迟不娶太太的单身汉鲁邦，被坊间议论性向已不是一日两日。毕竟鲁邦虽看似流连花丛，结果被流连过的花儿们纷纷表示鲁邦先生对我最亲密的举动不过是亲吻手背和浅浅相拥。那么便只有两个选项：鲁邦是真正的绅士，或者鲁邦并非真喜欢女人。人民群众绝不会相信一个赖皮赖脸的小偷是真绅士，于是结论显而易见了：鲁邦是gay。

他人的揣测归于他人，正主的苦楚无处倾诉。鲁邦自我反省这些年里自己也欣赏过几位美得性别模糊的男性，但确是完完全全没往那方面想过。然而不争的事实摆在面前，他就是睡了男人，而且这个男人是和他搭档了不知道多少年的、相貌打扮爱好特长完完全全是标准男性的次元大介。

鲁邦吹够了风，忧郁而疲惫地回了酒店，瘫倒在床上，开始他的睡前自我折磨：回忆和次元的那场性事。

事情说到底还是因鲁邦而起。某位对鲁邦爱而不得的女爵孤注一掷，一封情意绵绵的邀请函请他来府上共进晚餐，背后打的主意是葡萄美酒加春药，得不到你的心就要睡到你的人。结果天降一个钱形，好好的烛光晚餐又成你追我赶。伤了女士的心不是鲁邦三世该有的行径，跑路前他伸手捞了桌上的酒，一个飞吻留给女爵：既然无缘烛下碰杯，那我带走这瓶酒，今夜某一时刻一起对月举杯。

叫你手贱拿那瓶酒！叫你非要搞些花花浪漫！鲁邦猛锤酒店床板，他想此刻全法国唯他最能体会拿破仑晚年在圣赫勒拿岛的心情。悔不当初！

那日的鲁邦天真快乐，把这瓶问题酒往怀里一揣，轻而易举就甩掉了钱形，溜回了据点。这个悲惨故事里鲁邦唯一感到安慰之处在于据点中只有次元一人留守，不至于一瓶加料酒害了大家伙。

“次元！我搞了瓶好酒！”回到据点的鲁邦已经立刻遗忘了什么对月举杯，只想立刻与同样爱酒的老搭档一起好好享受一番单宁的酸香。但他一身整洁衣服又被老哥弄得烟熏火燎，便先去冲了个澡。一身清爽后鲁邦舒舒服服哼着歌从浴室出来，边擦头发边抱怨次元你怎么又偷偷提前喝上了时，事情已经开始向不妙的方向发展了。

提前喝上了的次元歪在沙发上没应声，且不知为何帽檐下露出的脸颊隐隐泛红。鲁邦还在笑你怎么喝个葡萄酒都能上头，等他自己浅啜一口，脸色就变了。

细微不可察的异味，这酒肯定加了料。

走南闯北，鲁邦一直牢记爷爷传授的害人之心可以有，防人之心不可无，可这次确实是他粗心大意。可想而知他那吸烟过多以致味觉迟钝的搭档对酒的异样毫无察觉，脖子一仰也不知喝下去了多少。鲁邦第一反应是酒里藏毒，慌慌张张冲去取了自个儿研发的分析器来，结果仪器运转几秒，机器人提示音冷淡无波动地汇报：“成分分析：葡萄酒，春药。”

鲁邦一巴掌拍在自己脸上。

飞快做好心理建设的鲁邦赶紧去查看次元的情况，结果浑身滚烫的枪手一头栽在他身上，连帽子都滚落在地，嘴里呼出的热气伴着求救似的呢喃。鲁邦费老大劲让次元在自己背上趴住，想将他先弄去卧室。结果这一背可不得了。同为男人，鲁邦十分清楚次元那个硬邦邦抵着自己后腰的玩意并非马格南。这场景可谓尴尬不已，竟又生出些许暧昧之意。好在鲁邦心中千回百转也不耽误手上做事，赶紧把次元给运到床上躺下。

搬运完滚烫的次元，鲁邦自己也累出一身汗，方才的澡等于白洗。他愁苦万分想要不要干脆直接对症下药，赶紧出去花点钱找个女人。但转念又想到次元反复宣称自己最烦女人，若搞得适得其反最后真是无法收摊，自己也要多吃上几发子弹。他只得拿了冰水与毛巾，先物理方法帮次元降降温，看能不能唤回这家伙的神志。

战壕里搏过命的枪手现在成了个最脆弱的病号，喂入唇边的水纷纷溢出滋润了胡子丛林。鲁邦扒掉次元被汗浸得潮热的西装与衬衣，想给他拿毛巾擦擦身体，结果次元伸手一扒拉，两人的距离就缩短到鼻尖相触。

没有碍事帽檐的阻隔，如此近的距离，足够鲁邦看清次元发红的眼眶与眼中薄薄的水雾。方才的喂水失败，次元的嘴唇依然有些发干，像盛开到了极点的玫瑰开始凋零的第一片花瓣。那红酒的馥郁侬稠在次元漾出的滚烫鼻息间隐隐绰绰，柔软妖媚，竟胆大包天钻进鲁邦的鼻腔，沁入他的血液，游走于他的灵魂。

鲁邦头皮一麻，发现自己硬了。

男人的嘴大多虚伪，但裤裆里的鸡吧永远诚实。鲁邦三世措手不及，人生第一次对同性有了性冲动，对象却是怎么看怎么尴尬的次元大介。然而未知的恐慌里竟喷涌出甜蜜酸涩，缠绵缱绻胜过青春期小伙的躁动淫梦。越危险的越甘美，越背德的越快乐。

鲁邦的舌根不由自主分泌出唾液。他想亲次元。

这一邪念来势汹汹，撞得鲁邦本就不深厚的礼义道德更加千疮百孔。情欲是人类最奢侈的现世享乐，满腹经纶的浮士德以灵魂为代价与魔鬼墨菲斯特签下协议，返老还童后也堕落成在大街上追逐少女的登徒子之流。这欲念之火缠绕于鲁邦的脖颈，勒得他喉头发紧，呼吸困难。眼前次元的嘴唇微微开阖，欲望又化成了伊甸园的蛇在鲁邦耳边细语——尝一口吧，尝一口吧。

那理智的绳断裂了。

鲁邦的唇先是浅尝辄止地轻柔磨蹭，却越发不知餍足，最后变成恶狠狠地碾辗，或许是在发泄自己情不由己的恼羞成怒。不知何时衣服与被子都滑落在地上，赤条条的肉体在床上上演旖旎春光。

肌肤相贴后，次元仿佛终于等到了初步的慰藉，毫无章法地挺动下身蹭着鲁邦的腰腹。鲁邦没有搞过男人，但做爱从来就不必讲究章法可循，只需沿着快感随波逐流。他伸手捉住了次元饱胀的性器，用指腹轻轻磨蹭头部，引得次元竟是发出了几声带着黏腻鼻音的哼鸣。

次元也会在某个稍感空虚的夜里像这样自我抚慰吗？那时他也会发出这样下流的声音吗？

背德感与反差感催得鲁邦愈发抵抗不能，他无师自通地将两人铃口溢出的淫靡液体涂抹在茎身上，拉过次元的手，与自己的手掌一起环握住滚烫的两根阴茎，贴合着耸动。

枪手的手心有经年握枪留下的茧，刺激性极强的摩擦感令鲁邦小腹一阵阵发紧。可不满足，还是不满足。鲁邦像个下流胚子，对次元的嘴唇又吸又咬，那方才还略略干枯的唇瓣被折磨得沁出血色。下身的快感令他头皮发麻，但他知道自己真正想要的不是这止于体表的抚慰。潘多拉的盒一旦打开就无法再封闭，鲁邦惊异地发现征服自己老搭档的刺激感竟胜过夺取被重重守卫的宝藏。

鲁邦稍稍起身，用膝盖分开次元的腿，把沾满淫液而通体滑溜溜的阴茎滑向了次元的臀缝。

次元还没有恢复意识的征兆，只是因骤然失去了快感而眼神略略迷茫。鲁邦摸上次元的臀瓣，抓住臀肉大力揉搓，枪手富于锻炼的肌肉并不似女人的柔软，却令他的手掌着迷似的流连。臀缝的温度比手心更加灼热，鲁邦一时太阳穴青筋直跳，忍无可忍，用力撞向那个隐秘的入口。

次元发出一声短短的悲鸣，让鲁邦清醒过来，止住了自己可能会伤到对方的行径。他吻吻次元渗着汗滴的鬓角，忍痛短暂离开这极乐的床铺，三步并作两步去摸了瓶能充当润滑剂的液体，并十分谨慎地记得锁上了房门。

扩张的过程中次元一直断断续续地呜咽，每一声都让鲁邦的家伙又硬上几分。他右手的指节逐渐探入次元体内，左手安抚着次元迟迟未得释放而可怜兮兮耸立的阴茎，凝视地却是次元的脸。次元的头发已经在枕头上蹭得散乱，有几根被汗粘在了脸颊上。鲁邦从未见过如此老实乖顺的次元，枪手满脸欲望与潮红，古铜肤色的精壮躯体被他轻易压在身下，温暖滚烫胜过爱琴海的阳光。伊卡洛斯是不是也被这温暖假象迷了眼，才迎着太阳飞翔而被灼融了羽翼上的封蜡？

于是伊卡洛斯坠海而亡，鲁邦三世堕于欲望。

进入次元的那一刻鲁邦舒服得几乎要渗出泪花。他的灵魂慢悠悠离体，飞升于这小小床铺上方，看着床上自己的肉体凡胎满脸都是压抑不住的舒畅。

鲁邦自认为从不束缚同伴的自由，有时次元因了莫名其妙的立场，把枪口对准了他，他也只会笑着让次元描准儿点。但真的不在乎吗？他真要走，你会愿意放手吗？鸡吧插在老伙伴的屁股里，舒服得几乎要融化，鲁邦心里却涌出越来越多的酸涩。次元有些挣扎，鲁邦吻着次元绷紧了的颈侧，用脸颊去蹭次元乱糟糟的胡子，把这场违逆上帝造人旨意的不自然进入，缓缓进行成一场充满爱意而严肃、背逆世俗而不悔的渎神仪式。

等次元不适的反应渐渐消停，大腿根随着鲁邦的每一次轻微推进而抽搐后，鲁邦着迷地用手指拨弄着次元无意识张开而喘息不止的唇，轻轻抽插起来。不知是不是这春药效力独到，对于两人来说都是第一次的同性性事，却进行得顺遂而渐入佳境。阴茎狰狞索取，是热刀切入黄油。可怜床板嘎吱作响，不知下一刻会不会就此崩塌。鲁邦扣住次元的手，把头埋在次元的颈窝狠狠闻嗅。这夜荒淫无道，且漫长。

先射的是次元。他的大腿根猛然用力夹紧鲁邦的腰，后穴也随之绞紧，一抖一抖在自己与鲁邦的腰腹间溅了星星点点的精液。鲁邦骤然被夹紧，爽得眼冒金星，奋力加速把这收紧的穴又操得无助大开，低吼着射在次元的臀缝间。

鲁邦掰过次元的下巴，吻他通红的耳根，吻他高潮时眼角渗出的泪，近乎窒息似的吻他的唇。

一切结束后鲁邦打横抱起昏昏沉眠的次元去浴室清洗。浴缸里的水很暖，但逐渐清醒而回归现实的鲁邦感觉自己的血液的热度一寸寸退去，直至冰凉。

把次元安顿进被窝，把罪魁祸首葡萄酒恶狠狠倒进下水道。鲁邦收拾得了案发现场，却收拾不清他心里的一地狼藉。留下一张【出远门几日】的字条，他像一个真正的被通缉的小偷一样可耻出逃。

鲁邦不做梦，这让他免于在梦中再受几轮良心的煎熬。但每天清晨醒来神志缓缓归位后，又是这桩烂事率先蹦入脑海，大摇大摆问候早安。

一觉醒来毫不神清气爽的鲁邦蔫头蔫脑冲了个澡，打电话让酒店送一份早餐和报纸。

已是他躲入巴黎的第五日。鲁邦自与那波西米亚姑娘分别后就停止了纵情声色，改走自闭路线，不出门，不社交，窝在酒店房间画地为牢。不二子来电过一次，说鲁邦你跑哪里去了，我这有活你干不干。鲁邦蔫巴巴回答谢谢亲爱的不二子，但我正养病呢。不二子奇道活蹦乱跳的鲁邦也能生病？鲁邦说是呀，真是病来如山倒呀。

什么病？心病。

门铃响，是酒店侍者送来了早餐与报纸。这家酒店的餐食挺有水准，用餐算是鲁邦每日唯一心情稍稍明亮的时刻。

胡乱往领口塞了个餐巾，鲁邦揭开餐盘盖：羊角面包、沙拉和培根豌豆。

鲁邦又一巴掌拍在自己脸上。

培根豌豆。这可以算是鲁邦最熟悉的食物之一了，虽然他本人对其并无特殊的好恶。十年如一日喜爱培根豌豆的是次元大介，尽管此刻鲁邦努力抑制这个敏感人物出现在自己脑海中，但他的大脑十分叛逆，立刻就投射出了次元系着围裙在厨房炒培根豌豆、左手掂锅右手比成枪状、将豆子在锅面上跳动的噼啪声假想成激烈枪战的幼稚行为。鲁邦这么多年来也不知蹭了多少口次元的炒豆，此刻他忽然有些悲凉，好像那些和次元亲亲热热打打闹闹的日子，已经是上辈子的事了。

鲁邦拿叉子无意识地猛戳豌豆，戳得几粒豆子飞出餐盘。鲁邦恨！他恨这厨师怎的好巧不巧，偏偏做了这培根豌豆；他恨这豆子生得如此艳绿刺目，在餐盘里滴溜打转烦不胜烦；他恨自己，恨自己猛然发现，随手拈来的一个回忆里，竟都有次元的点点滴滴。

失去食欲的鲁邦扔了叉子，翻开餐盘边的报纸。头版头条入眼便是卢浮宫新展览的开幕式，展品名单含金量够足。其中一幅特殊的画作抓住了鲁邦的目光，他知道那层油彩之下藏了秘宝的地图。

今晚去干点小活换换心情吧。鲁邦想。

往来卢浮宫数次，鲁邦轻车熟路如进自家庭院。避开道道监控设备，鲁邦轻轻从墙上取下画框——怎么画框后的墙上有个黑俊俊的洞？怎么洞里又探出个老哥的头？

“鲁邦！我就猜到你肯定会出现！”钱形挥舞着手铐奋力从稍显窄小的洞里钻出来，“今天必须逮捕你！”

“哎哟老哥挺精神啊！”鲁邦赶紧扭身躲过飞来的手铐，脚底抹油准备开溜。但看来这次钱形确实是下了功夫要刁难他，刚翻出窗外，鲁邦就被几大盏射灯牢牢锁定，紧接着爆裂成网状的特殊子弹就招呼了过来。

饶是鲁邦也被突如其来的射灯照得暂时花了眼。“次...”对搭档的呼唤脱口而出，却又被像被掐住咽喉一样止住，鲁邦想起今天他的身边没有那个帮他用子弹关灯的枪手。

次元在干什么呢？在这逃命的紧要关头，鲁邦却分起神来。

他不知道次元会不会恨自己。那个懒懒散散，能躺就不会站的次元，无人知道他的帽檐下有没有藏着某种仇恨的情绪。鲁邦甚至想象不出次元的仇恨会是暗藏杀心的节制，还是堂堂正正的宣泄。真悲哀啊，你毫无章法的生命中他停留的时间最长，你习惯他的臭脾气烂习惯，你好奇地数过他有多少顶一模一样的帽子，你帮他在血淋淋的伤口中挖出过子弹，你曾懒洋洋张嘴喊他喂你一勺培根炒豆，但你从未涉足过他的恨，更未曾明了过他的爱。

孤立无援的逃亡并不顺利，鲁邦摸遍全身，几乎使完了所有携带的小物件。假发假手假腿都被消耗掉，总算是逃出生天，耳畔不再有老哥的咆哮音波与手铐凌空的猎猎风声。可还没等他躲在小巷里揣口气，又是一颗子弹擦着他耳边飞过，接着冒出一群不知打哪个组织来的杀手要夺画，逼得他继续撒腿狂奔。

“鲁邦！交出那幅画！”杀手的头儿大喊，台词老套。

“凭啥！这是我辛辛苦苦偷出来的！”鲁邦气哼哼，嘴上油腔滑调游刃有余，心里其实也不算有底。毕竟他耗完了那些小玩意，差不多只剩一柄沃尔特傍身，而对方亦不是什么善茬，下手狠辣，枪法精准绝不人体描边，实实在在把他往死路上逼。

是我的报应来了吗？右臂中了一枪、左腿也被擦伤后，鲁邦恍惚的想。

干小活变成大逃杀，饶是鲁邦也有些心力交瘁。失血与疼痛令他有些发冷，奔跑的力气开始消失，他只能先躲入老路线下水道，扯下领带勒住右臂止血，换左手持枪，紧贴于角落处的阴影中戒备。

敌人的声音在逐渐接近。鲁邦把一直背在身后的那幅画解下来扔在下水道蟑螂横行的墙角，纵使价值千金此刻它也只是个累赘。鲁邦的脑子飞转，却是分成了两半独立思考，一半在苦苦思索怎么捡回条命，另一半却并不把自身的存亡放在首位，反而思绪飘渺，一幕幕浮现的俱是那些和次元肩并肩战斗的紧要关头。

是你自己亵渎了那个依靠过无数次的肩膀，到如今你却奢望再与他共抽一支烟。

苦苦思索的那一半大脑得出了残酷的结论，想要活命只能看运气。一直以来鲁邦坚信运气也是实力的一部分，但眼下他实力大失，只能躲在这阴暗角落祈求时来运转。敌人的脚步已经到了前方的拐角，生死关头鲁邦还是赶不走占据另半边脑子的次元的脸。次元爽朗大笑的脸，因牙痛而扭曲的脸，听到鬼故事而受惊吓的脸，高潮时失神的脸。

果然相比折在这种莫名其妙的地方，我还是更愿意死在你的马格南之下。鲁邦苦笑，强打精神驱散高度疲劳带来的视觉模糊，准备做最后的搏命。

但他忽然听见枪声响起，伴着敌人节奏大乱的异常骚动。下水道的回音放大了枪声与喊叫声，一时间无数的音波在这窄小空间爆裂开来，锤在鲁邦的耳膜上，锣鼓喧嚣似节日赶大集。但他长时间紧握沃尔特而有些发白的指节放松了，因为他于这一片混乱嘈杂中捕捉到了那个熟悉的节奏。就像茫茫人海里足音纷沓，但当你最熟悉的那个脚步在你背后响起，你安心得甚至不必回头。

最后的人声与枪声也消失了，留在下水道里的只有浓过阴沟臭气的硝烟味。鲁邦撑着墙壁挪动到拐角处，接着撞进一个牢牢接住他的臂弯。

“你来啦。”鲁邦抬头挤出一个笑容，昏倒在名为次元大介的臂弯里。

鲁邦醒来的时候，床边只有悠闲翻着书的不二子。

“哟，不二子，好久不见。”鲁邦想抬手打个招呼，但方一使力就感到一阵剧痛，他看见受伤的右臂被包上了绷带。

“醒啦？”不二子放下书。“你睡了一整天呢。”

“一觉醒来第一眼就能看见不二子的美貌，真是幸福呀。”鲁邦嘿嘿傻笑，“话说不二子，你怎么在这里？”

“因为又恰好和你看上了同一件猎物哟。”不二子整整自己的长发，“结果我还没出手，你就冒冒失失跑去了。真是的，你知道有多少组织盯着这幅画吗？它背后的故事可超乎你的想象呢。”

“哦——”鲁邦贼眉鼠眼，“那亲爱的不二子，看在我偷画这么辛苦的份上，把这个故事也告诉我吧——对了，画呢？”

“被我收下了哦，作为对我的报答。”不二子起身，“看你这么有精神，那我就先走了。”

“等等嘛不二子——”鲁邦歪歪斜斜从床上爬起来，“我怎么记得救我的好像不是你，为啥要报答你呀？”

“要不是我那天和你通完电话后，觉得你情况不对劲，查了你的坐标告诉次元，你觉得你现在还能有命和我说话？”不二子已经走到了门口，扶着半开的门。“我也不知道你和次元在闹什么矛盾。你们俩就慢慢互相怄气吧，我先拜拜咯。”

不二子潇洒一关门。鲁邦坐在床上，慢慢收回伸出去的手。时值黄昏，屋子里填满了金灿灿的太阳余辉，像是自天堂漏出了几缕圣光荡涤人间。屋内桌上有一瓶喝了一半的波本威士忌，浓褐的酒液被阳光穿透竟也澄澈如蜜。鲁邦向窗外望去，不远处波光粼粼着的是塞纳河，几天前有个波西米亚女孩也是在这条河畔，这样的落日残光里戳穿了他的隐秘念想：你的心里有人。

鲁邦不太利索地穿上西装外套起身。他踉踉跄跄走出房门，无需指引，顺着楼梯一路爬到天台，看到了那个意料中的背影。

次元大介趴在天台的围栏上吸烟，脚边乱七八糟散落着被踩灭的烟蒂。听到身旁的响动他也没有侧头留意，被帽檐遮挡的眼神不知在看向何方。

“好久不见。”沉默半晌，鲁邦也只能说出这一句话。

次元叼着烟，嘴唇都不动一下地应了一声。

这栋建筑并不高，就算在天台也可以听见下方街上的喧嚣。黄昏开启夜幕，疲惫的人们回归安居之所，在那里沉迷于爱，或是沉浸于恨。而随后这些爱与恨又会被通通抛下，安眠的鼾声响起，床榻之上人们回归精神的故乡。

鲁邦盯着西沉的太阳，那橙色的太阳已并不灼目。

“我可以吻你吗？”他说。

回答他的是沉默，沉默与街上的影子一起被越拉越长。上帝既说要有光，却又让这仁慈的光辉被黑夜反复吞没。人类到底是在黑夜中得到了安宁，还是被囚禁做了黑夜的奴仆？

在最后一缕光线消失于地平线之前，鲁邦听见他的老搭档轻声说：“可以啊。”


End file.
